


The Great Coffee Robbery

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Someone has stolen the entire coffee supply! Oh, the inhumanity!!!





	The Great Coffee Robbery




End file.
